Five nights at Freddy's Series
by alien2031
Summary: Hi this is my first story I,m a starter
1. Chapter 1: the first night

Five nights at freddy's

Chapter 1: The first night

The animatronics are being build by the employees, A few days later they finally finished the animatronics then they opend Freddy

fazbear's pizzaria, They named the bear Freddy they named the rabbit Bonnie they named the chicken Chica and the fox named Foxy,

It was a happy place and they had a good life, While at night time they can do anything then they noticed a camera " Hmm I wonder what's that "

Said Freddy " Hey Freddy let's check out the place first " Said Bonnie " Good idea Bonnie " Said Freddy so Freddy and Bonnie explored

the pizzaria Freddy checked the kitchen and Bonnie checked the backstage later Freddy checked the bathroom and Bonnie checked

the hallways and he saw someone sitting on a chair, He saw Bonnie in front of the door he was scared so he closed the door Bonnie went back and told

Freddy about the new guy " oh well let's try to be friends Bonnie " said Freddy " ok let's go Freddy " said Bonnie so they went, Freddy and Bonnie

are at the doors the guy was still scared " well looks like he does'nt want to be friends Freddy " said Bonnie " ok Bonnie let's go"

said Freddy sadly " man who the hell are these guys " said Mike " guys we'll teach him a lesson " said Freddy so they got mad and wanned revenge

Foxy did'ent care that much " i've been here all alone for years now it's time to come out and make friends " said mysterious character

" man I gotta use the washroom " said Mike the animatronics were bored but Freddy looked out the window and it was a full moon

he was surprized so he made a celebration it's called five nights moon they had a dance and played music they played random fnaf music

" hello guys " said Golden Freddy " who are you ? " said Freddy " I Am Golden Freddy " said Golden Freddy " Hey we can use your help " said Freddy,

So Golden Freddy helped to kill the Security Gaurd, It was almost day time it was 5:50 AM " Hurry we gotta kill the gaurd it's almost 6 AM "

said Freddy, Bonnie and Chica we're at both doors both we're closed until he ran out of power then Freddy came A few seconds he nearly

had him it was 5:59 AM then it turned to 6:00 AM " Dang! " said Freddy they shut down and went back to the stage and so they will try

another night the children were cherring, The End so what you think of the chapter, The chapter will be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy's problem

Five nights at Freddy's

Chapter 2: Foxy's problem

Hi guys this is chapter 2 and if you did'ent see chapter 1 check it out so enjoy chapter 2

It was day time at pirate's cove kids were Foxy fans the animatronics we're not alive but only at night the're alive untill Foxy had a error

the kids we're scared later the employees we're sad that they put pirate's cove out of order at night time Foxy was sad Chica felt bad

then Golden Freddy showed up " Hi guys i,ve been alone for years " said Golden freddy, Meanwhile Mike was at the office he was happy that he survived from the

first night, So they know Five nights moon is tommorow and they we're happy then Foxy lost control cuz he's out of order, Foxy ran into the halls

but the doors closed but Mike lost a bit power it was 3AM, Then Foxy lost his mind " I shoud get my revenge starting Freddy " said Foxi

in a demonic voice, Mike was looking in the cameras and saw Foxy leaving the cove Mike was confused that Foxy was not going towards him

Mike was wondering why Foxy was walking up to the stage, then Foxy pouched on Freddy " Foxy what are you doing" said Freddy " Freddy I should be on the stage"

said Foxy in a demonic voice, then he snapped out of it " Freddy i,m sorry " said Foxy " It's ok Foxy " said Freddy, Chica was humming a

beautiful song then Bonnie came up and he liked it " Hi Chica " said Bonnie, Chica and Bonnie felt romance together " Ok bye Chica talk to you later"

it was 4AM Bonnie just can't tell Chica how he felt about her, Even Chica can't tell Bonnie Bonnie and Chica we're singing Untitled by

simple plan they we're sad and scared to say it, Foxy saw a stange box in the backstage Foxy checed in the box then there was the Puppet

Foxy was creeped out then he ran away " What's his problem " Puppet said, Later Freddy went in and he saw Puppet " Who are you?"

said Freddy " I am Puppet but you can call me Puppet" said Puppet " Ok Puppet" said Freddy " List ens there is going to be a disaster

Freddy fazbear's pizza is going to be closed forever Da Da Daaa" said Puppet " Oh no I forgot to kill the night guard " Freddy screamed

Freddy was at the hallways then it turned to 6AM then they powered down again they went to thier potisions, Later the kids we're

disappointed that the pirate's cove got out of order, Ok the end of chapter 2 wait till you see the next chapter da da daaa bye


End file.
